Numerous utility apparatuses exist for storing objects on a vehicle. Vehicle racks for vans and pick up trucks, for example, have been designed to transport a wide variety of objects including tools and implements such as ladders, pipes, tool boxes, building materials, rakes, shovels, brooms and sporting equipment such as skis, surfboards, bicycles, kayaks, and other items. For the craftsman or sports enthusiast, movement of these objects on and off the vehicle is difficult and in cases of heavier objects can be dangerous, especially under in climate weather conditions such as snow and ice. In order to facilitate moving and storing these objects, storage racks have been designed that involve moving parts. In general, they involve loading an object in a lower position along side the vehicle and then manually transferring the object to a higher storage position on top of the vehicle.
Movement of larger, elongated objects such as ladders or heavy objects such as tool boxes between these lower and higher positions still requires a significant amount of effort on the part of the user. In both directions, the user must fight against gravity to lift the object to the higher position or prevent it from slamming to the ground when lowering it. Lowering an elongated or heavy object, or both, can be especially dangerous if done too rapidly, potentially causing injury to the user or damage to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,093 discloses a vehicle comprising an apparatus for moving an object between a use position and a stowed position, but the apparatus is constructed within the vehicle and is not practical for large objects such as a ladder.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 20080110949 discloses a fixed apparatus that clamps to the side of a panel truck that can carry large, flat objects such as sheets of wood. The apparatus, however, is limited in the variety of material it can carry by the space along side of the panel truck, and lacks the ability to move an object from a lower accessible position to an upper storage position.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 20020179661 discloses a rooftop rack for carrying bicycles comprising a base, which is mounted on the vehicle roof, a pivotable arm for moving a tray carrying the bicycle, and a winch and cable system for moving the tray from a lower accessible position to the top of the vehicle. Although convenient for bicycles, such a winch and cable system is not ideal for heavier objects such as equipment and tools used by the average craftsman.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,479 discloses a powered ladder storage apparatus for transferring a ladder between an upper storage position on an emergency vehicle and a lower, rearward accessible position that is at about a 45 degree angle to the vehicle. The apparatus comprises a pivotally movable carriage and a power drive for moving the ladder between the two positions. The apparatus, however, lacks general utility for objects other than a ladder. The power drive also requires many moving parts and cables making it impractical for vehicles other than emergency vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,541 discloses an apparatus for transferring a ladder between an upper storage position on an emergency vehicle and a lower accessible position alongside the vehicle comprising two hydraulic cylinders that power a lift arm. However, the range of motion requires two hydraulic cylinder which need to coordinate the lifting action of the lift arm. As the two cylinders wear down from general use such coordination will become more difficult. The complexity of the system also makes it impractical for non-emergency vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,930 discloses a utility rack for a motor vehicle comprising a stationary mounting frame, a cargo frame movable between an accessible position alongside the vehicle and a storage position on top of the vehicle, and means of manually moving the cargo frame between the two positions. The utility rack can be used on non-emergency vehicles and also comprises a hydraulic assist for the manual movement. However, the cargo frame requires a network of supports pivotally attached to each other to move the cargo between the two positions which may be difficult to operate, even with the hydraulic assist, under in climate weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,181 also discloses a utility rack for a motor vehicle for manually transferring a ladder from an accessible position alongside the vehicle to an upper storage position on top of the vehicle. Transfer is accomplished by manually pivoting a lifting arm that traverses the 270 degrees between the two positions. Although the utility rack can be used on non-emergency vehicles, the wide range of motion necessary for the operator to achieve is difficult with heavier objects or with multiple ladders.
There still exists a need for an apparatus for transferring objects between lower accessible and upper storage positions on emergency and non-emergency vehicles alike that requires little effort and has a minimum of moving parts.